Jimmy Darling x Reader NSFW
by faunling
Summary: By a strange series of events, you end up a part of the greatest show on earth.


Freak show tonight.  
That is what is written on your calendar. It's been on your mind all week, so you couldn't forget even if it wasn't written in bold letters. Something about the strange patterns and eeriness of the freak show scene draws you like a moth to flame, and ever since learning about the upcoming show in town, you knew you had to go. Excitedly, you get dressed as the sun dips behind the horizon and the moon rears her milky face. The greatest kind of fun is always at night.

Alone, you arrive at the carnival. The stars cannot be seen under the bright, yellow lights. Full of wonder and fear, you follow the sound of music and laughter.

"Tickets! Tickets!" a young man cries. He seems very normal, you note. Even his clothing is seemingly normal. He has a handsome face and well-kept hair, a charming smile, deep brown eyes…A line of people follow him, handing him cash. Only then you realize what sets him apart from the rest. His hands resemble lobster claws, the four fingers divided into two large fingers and the thumb unharmed. The people gasp and giggle as he takes their money and hands them their tickets in exchange.

You are now standing at the front of the line, staring at the young man. There is a poster by him with his image, and written in bold letters states "JIMMY DARLING, THE LOBSTER BOY!"  
You look over all of the posters, studying their images; the two headed woman, the smallest woman in the world, the tallest woman in the world, the strong man, the -  
"Up here, sweetheart!" the young man calls. You blush with humiliation and rush towards him, handing him the money.  
"It can be a little overwhelming sometimes." He grins as he hands you a ticket. For a sparkling second, your hands brush while you take the ticket.  
"Enjoy the show." He winks.

You turn the ticket over in your hand, thinking of the encounter you just experienced with The Lobster Boy. The music grows louder as you walk towards the tent entrance - a large devil face with pointed fangs. People rush into his cackling mouth, like a school of fish swimming into the jaws of their predator. A hurried fellow runs into you, causing you to fall to the ground with an unexpected thud. You watch him scurry into the tongue of the beast as you lay in the dirt filled with anger. Rising and dusting yourself off, you realize you have lost your ticket. Desperately, you pat yourself and empty each pocket, searching over the grounds in vain. You had no more money to buy another ticket.

The last of the crowd entered the tent now and by the indicating sounds, the show was just about to start. Feeling defeated, you linger a moment longer around the devil door before turning back to go home to end a wasted night. But right behind you is the Lobster Boy.

"Hey, why aren't you going in? Scared?" he teases.  
You explain that someone knocked you over and you lost your ticket.  
He furrows his brow with sympathy. "I'm sorry that happened to you. Some people can be real jerks. But hey, I know for a fact that you paid fair and square, so it's no problem. Come on, let's go in."

You nod with gratitude and follow him into the tent. The seats are all nearly full, occupied by impatient, glaring folks all watching the two of you walk down the aisle. The air smells of popcorn, soda, and sweat.  
"Front row for your troubles." Jimmy helps you to your seat and smiles again before disappearing backstage.

The buzz of the audience slowly dies as Jimmy Darling returns to the stage, the lights focused on his figure. You admire his deformed hands as he grabs the microphone, introducing the show and the first act by the ringleader, Elsa Mars.

A painted old woman is revealed behind the curtains, backed by a band of the advertised freaks. She caterwauls a song that you pay little attention to, for your attention is focused on Jimmy Darling sitting in the corner of the stage. Your eyes flicker cautiously from her to him, in fear of him noticing. But in a split instance, the two of you lock gaze and he beams at you. You give a nervous grin back, feeling a hot rush of embarrassment as he motions for you to follow him. Hesitantly, you slink from your seat and allow him to lead you out of the tent.

Free from the eyes of the crowd, he stands before you, appearing both amused and relaxed.  
You apologize for staring at him.  
He laughs. "Don't apologize, that's what people do. It's a freak show."  
You shake your head and confess that isn't why you were staring.  
"Oh, so you mean to tell me you weren't gawking at my claws?" He waves his abnormal hands sarcastically before you. You suppress a giggle and tell him you simply found him interesting.  
"Well, sure, lots of people do. I'm not something you see every day."  
You nod in agreement, feeling incredibly awkward. There is a long pause.  
"Well, I mean, you aren't either." Jimmy adds.  
You feel a small spike of heat across your face that renders you speechless.  
"Jesus, I'm sorry, that was stupid of me." He apologizes, equally as embarrassed as you are now. "I don't know what I'm saying. I don't have a chance with a girl like you. You're probably scared to death of me."  
You correct him that you aren't afraid. In fact, you like his hands. They give some character. They're different. Different is good sometimes. They're fascinating. No one likes boring characters.  
"Well," he chuckles with a flushed face, "thanks. Haven't heard that one before…"  
He looks down at his hands then back up to you.  
"Say, what's your name? I never really asked."  
You tell him your name and he extends a crooked hand.  
"Jimmy Darling. Nice to meet you."  
You slide your hand into his, shaking it formally. His skin is surprisingly soft and the shape of his fingers do not frighten you.  
"What do you say we blow this joint, hm? I can give you a better show on my own."

His flirtatious tone makes your knees tremble, but you manage to walk well enough behind him. The two of you sneak back into the woods, far from the harsh lights of the carnival where the stars are more visible through the black canopy of the trees. Under the cover of the shadows, Jimmy suddenly grabs your hand. You flinch for a moment, but his disembodied voice comforts you. "It's really dark out here. I don't want you tripping on anything."

The two of you walk together, hands intertwined, while the hoots of owls and chirps of crickets drown out the sound of applause in the distance. On the edge of the woods, where the moon is full and illuminates a small clearing, the two of you sit face to face.

You ask him if he likes being in the show.  
He shrugs. "Elsa Mars is a good woman. She saved us and she treats us well. I don't have any complaints."  
Something in his eyes says otherwise. Something hints a sorrow, suggests his bigger dreams. You ask him if he didn't preform at the show what he would like to do.  
"You mean if I didn't have these?" he scoffs, raising his hands before slapping them back to his knees. "I don't know. I didn't really think about it much because I knew it would never happen. Hell, I didn't even think I'd talk to a girl like you without gloves on."  
He pauses in thought.  
"But I'm lucky. I can pass as normal. I love winter, you know. I can always wear my gloves and people treat me like a real person."

You look down at your own hands, feeling slightly blessed. You then look back up to him and apologize how others treat him, telling him that you admire his strangeness and charm, that you admire his strength in the face of discrimination.

He smiles. "Don't apologize for what all those assholes in the world do to people like me. You're alright. You're alright..."

You didn't notice before, but now you realize how close the two of you have gotten. Even with his mutant hands, Jimmy was an attractive boy. His suggestive smile, the golden spark of something greater in his handsome brown eyes, the way his hair curled with gentle waves, the broadness of his shoulders, the teasing notes in his speech.

With his face inches from yours, he gently holds your hands between his. "You're beautiful..." he breathes. "If you could see yourself right now, the way the moon is reflecting in your eyes. Beautiful."

Jimmy's hand moves up to your cheek, then the other, brushing your skin with his "claws". Softly, he pulls you in and kisses you passionately as your hands find their way around his back. His kiss takes your breath away, and all you feel in that moment are his lips pressed against yours, his hands cupping your face both lustfully and protectively, as though he was shielding you and claiming you at once.

His mouth forces into yours again before you even have another chance to inhale. His tongue grazes your lips, then he playfully bites your lower lip. One hand remains on your face romantically, while the other migrates lower and wraps around your waist, pulling you closer to his body.

You shift yourself and sit in his lap, wrapping your legs around him while he pushes your lower back into his body, kissing you excitedly. With your legs straddled around him, you can feel his growing erection beneath you. Subtly you grind against him, moving your hips while he pushes back your hair and plunges deeper into another kiss.

Jimmy kisses you fervidly as you continue grinding against him, rubbing your body along him until he picks you up and lays you down in the grass. He crawls along top of you, lavishing your face with lustful kisses as another hand pushes up your skirt. You spread your legs for him, your hands grabbing at every inch of skin. The heat travels across your face, growing hot with want, along with the nagging desire between your spread legs.

He pulls of your panties and tosses them carelessly aside.  
"You ready?" he exhales onto your neck.  
You groan an impatient yes. He smiles and haltingly slips a thick finger inside of you. You bite your lip to suppress a scream of pleasant surprise, and he begins to pump his fingers in and out of you, watching your face intently as he does it.

The intensity increases and he slides his fingers in and out of you, faster, deeper, alternating, rubbing your clit. You clutch at the grass, arching your back as you moan. He watches your face contort with pleasure, listening to all your whimpers and screams like music. Your entire body is aflame, tingling with sweetness. Your toes curl on the edge of climax, groaning as you orgasm under Jimmy. Your thighs feel wet.

Jimmy grins and licks his fingers before you, then moves back over you to kiss you deeply. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him a few times more before he pulls away.

"Shit, we gotta go." he mutters, handing you your panties. You quickly put them on and hold his wet hand as the two of you rush back into the woods.

Before reaching the edge of the forest, he turns to you and kisses you again.  
"I had a lot of fun. Don't be afraid to come back whenever you'd like."  
He holds you embrace for a moment longer before saying goodbye and returning back to the stage to end the show.

You return to your car and drive back home, still able to taste him on your tongue. He was right, the show was better than you could have ever hoped.


End file.
